


the tentacle plant thing

by readythefanons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Get Together, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, is it a threesome if one of you is a plant, leonie does something very stupid with sexy results, this is stupid and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: Lorenz rescues Leonie from a tentacle plant that is attacking her!Leonie is annoyed that her fun has been interrupted.Romance ensues?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	the tentacle plant thing

**Author's Note:**

> DECADES IN THE FUTURE: "What did you do on November 3, 2020, grandma?" "Tentacle porn, my dear child. Tentacle porn."  
> \--  
> Lorenz and Leonie are cis women in this one  
> \--  
> A [kinkeme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2067528&posted=1#cmt3481416) fill

“Leonie! Are you okay?” Lorenz asked, already calling upon her meager faith magic, ready to provide what aid she could. Leonie groaned and pushed her hair out of her face.

“ _Fuck._ What are you doing here?” she asked instead of giving any sort of conventional answer, like _no, I’m not fine,_ or _Lorenz, thank you for rescuing me._ Lorenz paused, white light pooling in her hand.

“Saving you,” Lorenz said, not expecting this reaction. Perhaps Leonie was in shock? Or, or she wasn’t thinking clearly, so she—

“What? Saving me from a good time?” Leonie said acerbically, pushing herself into a seated position. She looked around and scowled. “Where are my clothes?”

Ah, yes. Um. Leonie was naked. Lorenz had been riding through the forest and had—well—she’d heard noises, which she hadn’t recognized, and then she’d crested a low hill and seen—Leonie. Her onetime classmate was being—it was—a terrible monster was, was attacking her, and Lorenz had wasted no time riding to her aid. The monster seemed to be a cross between a kind of plant and an ocean animal, all slithering tentacles, and it had been—that was—Leonie’s skin was bared and the tentacles were wrapped around her and, and—it was—

Lorenz had attacked it with a fire spell. As soon as it had pulled back its tentacles, she had rushed in to rescue her classmate, adrenaline lending her the strength to carry the redhead to safety. Once she was sure Leonie was out of immediate danger, she’d set about attacking the vile thing until there was little more than a charred lump emerging from the ground. 

Now Leonie was looking around, hair in disarray but cross expression very much intact. She made a disgruntled noise and pushed herself to her feet. Lorenz watched as Leonie, staggering slightly, made her way to a nearby rock next to which was—a bag, presumably Leonie’s, and some clothes. There was a pair of boots standing neatly next to the bag, and the clothes were—they were folded and stacked up. Her necklace was sitting neatly atop the pile. Lorenz watched Leonie pick up a tunic and pull it on, a question now brewing. 

“Why?” Lorenz demanded. Leonie sighed and—apparently she was done redressing now. Just the tunic. Okay. Leonie approached where Lorenz was still kneeling on the ground—still ready to administer aid—and propped a hand on her hip.

“Why what?”

“Why—this?” Lorenz asked, waving frantically at the charred remains of the tentacled monster.

“Uh, well,” Leonie said, bringing both hands up and interlacing her fingers behind her head. The motion made the hem of her tunic ride up, which Lorenz ignored. “It’s fun.”

“I cannot believe you,” Lorenz said, now staring to feel quite—she felt very strange. She’d thought Leonie was being _attacked_. She’d been worried. And now— “ _Why?_ ”

“Sex is fun, Lorenz,” Leonie sighed. “And if you can’t find someone to have it with you, there are alternatives.”

“W-why?” Lorenz asked again. 

“I didn’t think I was going to bother anyone, we’re way out in the middle of nowhere,” Leonie grumbled. She knelt next to Lorenz now and was giving her an odd look. “Are you okay?”

“Am _I_ okay?”

“Ohhh-kay, yeah,” Leonie said, which made _no sense._ Nothing about her made sense, and Lorenz was, was— “You need to breathe. Deep breaths. In and out.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Lorenz gritted out.

“I’m not,” Leonie lied. She put a hand on Lorenz’s shoulder. “C’mon. In and out. In, in… Out… Yeah. Attagirl. You’re doing great. In…” Lorenz resentfully followed her instructions, forcing herself to take deep lungfuls of air. It smelled like charred seaweed. It also, irritatingly, made Lorenz feel less like she was going to have some sort of post-adrenaline fit. “There you go, good girl,” Leonie said. Lorenz frowned through a rising blush.

“Why?” she asked again. Leonie sighed. 

“I don’t think you even want the answer at this point,” she complained without heat. The hand that had been on Lorenz’s shoulder slid to rub slow circles on her back. It felt. Nice. It was a warm day, but Leonie’s had was warm even through the material of Lorenz’s jacket. Lorenz balled her hands into fists in her lap, frowned harder. The hand on Lorenz’s back stilled, then disappeared. Lorenz was about to stand up and take her leave when a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her shoulders. “Thank you for trying to rescue me, Lorenz. You have a good heart.”

“Pah.” Lorenz turned her face away from the other woman but didn’t shake her off. “You think I’m a fool.”

“No, no,” Leonie said, mildly. She was leaning lightly against Lorenz for balance as she kept her arms around the noble. Her body was—warm, even through both their clothes. “You thought I was in trouble so you came to my rescue. Thank you.” 

“It’s a noble’s duty to help those in need,” Lorenz mumbled. Leonie snorted but still didn’t release her.

“What are you doing out here anyway?” she asked.

“I’m on my way to the Kingdom School of Sorcery,” Lorenz said. “There’s a conference—”

“No way, I’m going there myself. Gimme a sec, we can go together,” Leonie interrupted. She didn’t wait to see if Lorenz would agree, only hopped up and went to her things. Lorenz—well, it would be rude to abandon her erstwhile classmate in the forest. She waited. Leonie pulled on the rest of her clothes, laced up her boots, and shouldered her bag. Before unhitching her horse, she produced a knife and approached the charred remains of the… thing.

Against her will, Lorenz asked, “What are you doing?”

“Getting a cutting,” Leonie said as if that were a perfectly reasonable answer. “The lady I’m meeting, she’ll pay if I can bring her a viable sample.” She did—something with the knife, put a section of the thing into a jar of some sort.

“What on Earth—” Lorenz began before she could think better. 

“She thinks there’s a way to domesticate tentacle plants to make big money,” Leonie said cheerfully. “But they’re rare, so it’s hard to find stock to breed.” She added something in a mumble that Lorenz was sure couldn’t possibly be _and even rarer when people go around burning them._

“Why—”

“There’s that question again,” Leonie said. Lorenz made a face at her. Ordinarily, Lorenz would never dream of stooping to making faces at people, but—it was Leonie. If anyone deserved to have faces made at them, it was her. Somehow, she seemed to have gotten worse since their school days. She reached out and tugged the trailing end of Lorenz’s hair. “Because sex is fun, and it feels nice. And people will pay for it.”

“I don’t understand how you went from ‘world’s best mercenary’ to ‘plant prostitute procurer,’” Lorenz complained, fixing her hair. Leonie shrugged.

“Peace broke out. Needed to find something else to do. Same way you went from stressed-out noble to happy little scholar. My boss says you’re doing good things, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Lorenz mumbled. Her papers on the practical applications of wind magic in agriculture had been well-received.

They made their way to Fhirdiad together. They were sitting staring into the campfire when Lorenz asked again, “Why?” Leonie sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“It’s fun, and it feels nice. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“But—surely it would be easier and _safer_ to just find a human partner?” 

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Lorenz, there are no other humans around for miles.”

“Well,” Lorenz said. “There’s me.” Her heartbeat seemed very loud. Leonie stared, seeming frozen for a moment.

“There is,” she said at length. She tilted her head to the side. “Hey, Lorenz, you wanna have sex with me?” Lorenz pulled her knees to her chest and rested her face against them. “No?”

“Not no,” Lorenz mumbled. 

“’S okay if it’s no,” Leonie said.

Lorenz uncurled enough to say, louder, “Not ‘no.’” Leonie was _looking_ at her.

“Yeah?” the other woman said.

“I hear it’s fun and it feels nice. It’s not going to cost too much, is it?” she asked, and immediately regretted it. She was just—she was trying to make a joke, about how earlier Leonie had said that, that sex was fun and people would pay for it, but she’d implied Leonie was a _prostitute_ —

Leonie laughed. “For you, free. Think of it as the old friends discount.”

“Thank… you?” Lorenz said, still curled up. Leonie laughed again, softly, and scooted closer, so they were almost shoulder to shoulder. 

“So…?” she asked. 

“So?”

“Are we, you know, doing this?” Leonie asked. Lorenz—lifted her head, peeked at Leonie. She was very close, and her expression—held a question in it that she had never seen before. Lorenz leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. 

Leonie was—her lips were soft. So much of Leonie’s persona was tied up in being tough, but she kissed Lorenz so gently it took her breath away. Leonie’s hand found Lorenz’s cheek and just—stayed there, cupping her face. Lorenz felt molten, dangerous and glowing, and she couldn’t help the way she melted into Leonie.

The girl Lorenz had known as a classmate had been caring, in a rough and ready kind of way. She was a slap-on-the-back, friendly-punch-in-the-arm kind of person. Now, in the forest, Leonie touched Lorenz as if she were something delicate and treasured, kept asking if she was okay, was she sure, kissed her like they had all the time in the world. Lorenz was surprised by how—greedy she felt for this. The heat in Lorenz’s body was met with unexpected sweetness in Leonie’s touch, and it—was good. 

They lay together afterward, in the fading light of their campfire. Lorenz ran her fingers through Leonie’s hair while the other woman seemed to be watching the sky. Lorenz wasn’t sure—how long—if she should move, but the night was growing cool and the other woman’s body was warm and, and comfortable—

“There’s the Hunter,” Leonie said, hand briefly leaving Lorenz’s shoulder long enough to point at a group of stars. “He was my favorite growing up.”

“We called him the Archer,” Lorenz said, peering into the night.

“Nah, the Archer’s over there,” Leonie said, and pointed again. Lorenz shifted until she could look at the sky without twisting her neck. 

“No, that’s the Centaur,” Lorenz corrected. Leonie shook her head. Her hand settled warmly on Lorenz’s waist. 

“The Centaur doesn’t come out until later in the year,” Leonie said. 

“That’s the Centaur,” Lorenz insisted. “You’re confused because he has a bow, but you see…” They argued without heat, each insisting that the other was confused about which constellation was which. They stayed entwined for the whole conversation and even into the morning.

“It must be because you’re from so far west,” Lorenz speculated a few days later. Despite coming from the same territory, many of their star stories differed. The broad strokes were the same, but the details—somehow including what a particular star cluster was called—didn’t match up. Fhirdiad was visible by now, and they would make the city long before sunset. “I bet, if we asked the Faerghans, they’d say it was the Hunter, but if we asked an Adrestian they’d say it was the Archer.”

“Oh, like how Adrestians call it a woodcock and the Faerghans call it a hokumpoke, but actually it’s a timberdoodle,” Leonie said. Lorenz looked at her in perplexity. “You know, those birds, they’re about this big, they go like,” she made an upwards spiraling gesture with her hand, followed by a dramatic drop. She repeated this gesture a few times before adding, “And they,” and pantomimed a strange dance. 

“Oh, those. We call it a whipperwont,” Lorenz supplied. Leonie grinned hugely and pointed. 

“Exactly! It has a different name everywhere you go! Like that, but with the stars.”

“Yes, exactly. I think,” Lorenz said. Then she added, “Although if I’m correct and the Archer is the Adrestian name, that probably means the name is older and more, ah, correct.”

“I can’t believe you said that,” Leonie breathed, delighted outrage blooming across her face.

Lorenz felt herself blush but kept her head up as she said, “Come to the Kingdom School library with me, we’ll see if I’m right.”

“Oh, you better believe it,” Leonie said and linked their hands. 

The conference was almost over, and they’d somehow informally agreed to travel together back to the Leicester Alliance when Lorenz asked a question that had been on her mind.

“So, uh, that—plant. Thing. How does it work?” They were in Lorenz’s bed together. Lorenz was enjoying how their bodies felt resting against each other. Somewhat predictably, Leonie leaned up on her elbow the better to behold Lorenz’s face. 

“Which part?” she asked. 

“The. Um,” Lorenz said eloquently. She should have waited until they’d put the lights out. Then at least she wouldn’t have to contend with Leonie’s bright, interested gaze. 

“The sex part?” Leonie asked. Lorenz covered her face with her hands. She nodded. “Oh, babe, you asked the right person.” Lorenz kept her face covered and heard Leonie flop back onto the bed next to her. Leonie’s hand found her elbow. Lorenz freed one hand to let Leonie interlace their fingers. She could hide under one hand well enough. 

Leonie spoke at length about the—unusual properties and effects of the plants she had encountered. She sounded impressed, strangely technical, and enthusiastic by turns. It instilled Lorenz with a mixture of alarm, intense mortification, and—intrigue.

“...Do you want to try it?” Leonie asked, and she sounded. Excited. Lorenz considered stealing her hand back to better cover her face, but—Leonie’s hand was really quite warm.

“I. Hear good things,” Lorenz mumbled. Leonie made an inarticulate sound of happy amusement. 

“I think I know where I can find another one. I mean—I’m not totally sure, they’re pretty rare, like I said, but if you’ve got time I know a good place to look. Constance always wants more samples anyway.”

And so it was that, on their way back to Leicester, they took something of a detour.

“Are you okay? Are you nervous?” Leonie asked. They were. There was. It was a sunny, warm day with soft clouds drifting peacefully in the sky. They were in a clearing in the forest. A stream flowed nearby. In the clearing was—a plant. It was. Large and had many, ah, stems that were covered with a slippery looking fluid and moved with rather more independence than plants generally did. Leonie’s unlaced boots were already sitting neatly next to her bag, and she was in the process of folding her tunic. Of her usual attire, only her necklace remained. Lorenz was. Her boots were off. Everything else was on. 

“I’m not,” Lorenz said. “Why would I be? You’re only proposing I be—ravished by a strange creature in the middle of the forest.”

“That’s the spirit,” Leonie said. She removed her necklace and laid it carefully on her folded clothes. Now completely bare, she approached Lorenz and took both her hands. “If you changed your mind, you can just say so,” she said. Lorenz leaned down until their foreheads were touching, closed her eyes. 

“I haven’t changed my mind, exactly,” she mumbled. Leonie made a curious noise. “I’m just—it’s bigger than I pictured.”

“They get bigger,” Leonie said unhelpfully. “But this one’s probably not too old. Here, come look.” Lorenz let herself be tugged closer to the… thing. Leonie knelt on the ground next to it and laid her hand on one of the, the stems. It promptly wrapped around her hand and down her wrist. It looked curiously… friendly. “Feel it,” Leonie prompted, holding her en-tentacled hand out to Lorenz. Lorenz touched it gingerly. It was soft yet firm, more like flesh than a plant. It was very smooth, and it grew slick as Lorenz stroked it. Fascinated, Lorenz ran her hands over the plant again. The slick secretions seemed to originate from a line of small pores on either side of the stem. “Now touch the end,” Leonie prompted. Lorenz did so. The end was blunt and had a slightly different texture, softer and almost spongy, than the rest of the vine. It also had a series of those secretory pores arranged in a set of concentric circles. When Lorenz pressed her fingers lightly against them, the vine squirmed slightly in response. Fascinating. “Whoops, hey now, slow down,” Leonie said. Lorenz flinched—she wasn’t supposed to?—before realizing Leonie was addressing the plant. 

In the time Lorenz had been investigating the vine Leonie had presented, it had wrapped two thicker vines around the redhead. One curled around her waist and—downward. The other had wrapped around the thick muscle of her thigh. As Lorenz watched, Leonie lightly smacked the vine that was—reaching down. It retracted without unwrapping itself from her waist. “Cheeky plant,” Leonie muttered. She was lightly flushed but seemed otherwise unshaken. Lorenz blushed hotly.

“What should I…?” she asked. Leonie promptly untangled herself from the plant and stood. Lorenz let herself be kissed softly, was aware of Leonie plucking at the laces of her dress. 

“I suggest you take this off,” Leonie said. 

“Unlike some people, I’m not entirely comfortable with public nudity.”

“There’s no one else out here, Lori, no one’s going to see you,” Leonie said, still peppering kisses across Lorenz’s nose and cheeks. Lorenz supposed she had a point. She let herself be helped out of her dress but hesitated again when Leonie reached for her shift. “If you leave it on, it might get… wet,” Leonie said. “Probably not torn, though.” 

“I have another,” Lorenz said, clutching lightly at the fabric. Leonie shrugged. Lorenz left it on and let herself be drawn closer to the plant, let Leonie maneuver her until she was kneeling on the ground next to it. Leonie knelt in front of her and peered into her face.

“Okay?” Leonie asked. Lorenz blushed, tucking her hair behind one ear. Leonie kissed the tip of her nose. “Okay. If you change your mind, just tell me, I’ll stop it.” Lorenz nodded. Leonie reached behind her and took hold of one of the vines. She drew it forward and passed it up under the hem of Lorenz’s shift. The thing wrapped around Lorenz’s waist and began feeling its way up Lorenz’s body. Lorenz made a curious noise that turned into a breathy sound when it found her breasts. It was surprisingly gentle as it investigated her chest, squeezing her softly before investigating the hard peaks of her nipples. Lorenz made an embarrassed noise and tugged Leonie closer until she could bury her face in the crook of the other woman’s neck. “Kinda thought you’d like that,” Leonie remarked. Lorenz—it was very strange, the feel of the plant moving against her utterly alien, but—undeniably pleasant. She made a noise of assent. 

Leonie guided two more vines around Lorenz’s waist. The feel of the things—strong and inhuman—made Lorenz shiver in nervous excitement. One of them joined its sibling in investigating Lorenz’s chest. The other directed its attention downward, wrapping around the top of one leg before finding its way—there. Lorenz made a breathy sound as the vine brushed against her clit. She bit her lip on a moan when it rubbed itself more firmly against her.

“Yeah?” Leonie asked. Lorenz wrapped her arms around the other woman’s shoulders, kept her face pressed against her companion’s skin. She nodded, not exactly trusting her voice just then. The vine—it hadn’t pressed into her yet, but the feel of it against her sensitive clit and slick folds was terribly pleasant. Leonie set one hand on Lorenz’s back, over her shift, and cupped the back of Lorenz’s head. “Good girl, I’ve got you.” Lorenz leaned hard against her, clinging to her, as the plant moved. When it finally pressed into her, it was such a relief that she cried out, high and wordless. “Okay? Okay, Lori?” Leonie asked, and Lorenz—she couldn’t speak, only nodded, kept holding onto her friend as she trembled. It was—she’d had Leonie’s fingers only last night, but the vine filled her differently. She couldn’t help the sounds that escaped her as it moved in her, filled her relentlessly. Lorenz was dimly aware that if she’d been alone the intensity of her pleasure might have been frightening, but like this—it was good, intensely good. She pressed sloppy kisses to the other woman’s shoulder, was rewarded with answering kisses peppering her hair. 

“Lori, babe, is it okay if I?” Leonie asked, a suggestion of a shake in her voice. Lorenz forced her eyes open, peered at her friend and then down. Leonie had another vine in her hand, was holding it against her own stomach. It was squirming in her hand, reaching out. Oh. To have Leonie in her arms while they were both—Lorenz nodded. Leonie made a grateful noise, loosened her hold on the vine. It slithered along her skin, pressed in between Leonie’s legs. She groaned. 

Things got a bit hazy after that. Lorenz didn’t remember precisely when the plant wrapped more vines around her, but she did remember the excitement that went through her when she realized that she couldn’t move, that she was exquisitely vulnerable to the whims of the plant that held her captive. Leonie had kept her own arms free, was moving them restlessly across Lorenz’s back, down her sides, cupping the back of her head. Lorenz soaked up every sound of pleasure her friend made, felt pleasure wind tighter and tighter in her own body. 

A second, thinner vine pressed in alongside the first. Lorenz keened in pleasure. She—oh, she was so full, and they were thrusting into her so intently. Another vine pressed against a new part of her body, and she cried out sharply. 

“Lorenz, babe, what—?” Concern was cutting through the dazed satisfaction in Leonie’s voice. “You okay?”

“It—behind—” Lorenz panted. Leonie did—something, reaching around Lorenz. The probing vine vanished. Relief and disappointment mingled in Lorenz’s stomach. Leonie was holding Lorenz’s face in two hands now, stroking her hair and patting her cheeks.

“Are you okay? Lori, are you—”

“I’m fine,” Lorenz said, and kissed her. The vines that were in her were still moving busily, and the ones on her chest were sending little jolts of pleasure shivering throughout her body, and she felt paradoxically vulnerable and cared for. She really was fine, except— the kiss turned into two, then another, and when they broke apart Lorenz made herself ask, “Do you think I could try again?”

“What?” Leonie asked, and Lorenz widened her eyes at the other woman, willed her to figure it out. She did, eventually. Comprehension lit her face, and she asked, “Oh! Wait, are you sure?” Lorenz bit her lip as she nodded. “Well, uh, okay. Mmm, here.” Leonie leaned against Lorenz, and the two of them swayed slightly as the redhead reached towards the main body of the plant. After a short time, she leaned back. “Here, wanted to snag a smaller one,” she panted. The tendril she showed Lorenz was indeed narrower, and Lorenz blushed hard and nodded her agreement. 

Lorenz couldn’t help the way she tried to thrash, despite the vines holding her, as the tendril pressed inside her, nor the way she clung to Leonie and cried out. It was—she’d never—it was new, and her body was already would tight with pleasure. The sounds she was making were rough, almost guttural, and Leonie’s voice in her ear was tight with concern. It took almost all of Lorenz’s remaining ability to think to make herself gasp _yes, yes, it, I—oh, yes, good, it’s good, oh._ That at least was enough to soothe Leonie, and the other woman’s voice overlapped with hers, a litany of encouragement, _good girl,_ and _you’re doing so well,_ and _so pretty, so good._ Lorenz had long since stopped counting orgasms, but she—certainly came like that, more than once. 

Part of her was vaguely wondering if they were just going to do this until she passed out when Leonie groaned and said in a tight voice, “One—one more. Then we gotta stop.” 

Lorenz whined, tried again, managed to ask, “Why?”

“It—seeds, you don’t want—in you,” Leonie panted. Lorenz voiced her objections to this ‘stopping’ that Leonie had proposed, but the other woman was adamant. Lorenz had resorted to mindless whining when Leonie wrapped one arm firmly around her shoulders and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling it tight. “C’mon, Lori, one more, come for me, one more, be my good girl—” Well. Lorenz obliged. Leonie held her close, groaning urgently herself, and then—she did something, made some sharp movement that made the vines wrapped around Lorenz loosen their hold. 

Lorenz allowed herself to be disentangled, moaned thinly as the vines inside her were cruelly and inhumanely (carefully, slowly) withdrawn from her person, lay tired and twitching slightly where Leonie helped her to the ground. Ghostly sensations still drew themselves along her nerves, and a few noises slipped from her throat as her body slowly calmed. From this vantage point, she could see Leonie—now also tragically un-betentacled—gather the largest of the slick vines in her arms and stroke them until—oh. The vines thickened towards their tips, growing more and more swollen, until they a thick, slightly greenish fluid spilled forth, quickly followed by—those must have been the seeds. They were oblong, larger than Lorenz’s fist, and each had a clear jellylike coat. She watched in morbid fascination as Leonie coaxed the vines into giving up their seeds, apparently uncaring of how they seemed to stick wetly to her shoulders and back. Once all the seeds had been disgorged, the vines in Leonie’s arms withdrew sluggishly back to the main body of the plant. 

Lorenz forced herself to sit up as Leonie, moving sluggishly herself, began pulling the seeds off her skin. Wordlessly, she crawled over to her friend and helped clear them off her back. They were very wet and slightly soft to the touch. Leonie mumbled her thanks. When they had all been removed, she piled them up on the ground, flung her arms around Lorenz’s torso, and laid back. Lorenz ended up half next to and half on top of her. 

“I want to sleep for two days,” Leonie said through a yawn. “What’d you think?”

“Sleep sounds amazing,” Lorenz agreed. She blushed, let herself rest her head against Leonie’s chest. “It was nice.” 

“Fun, right?” Leonie asked. Lorenz nodded. Leonie lazily carded her fingers through Lorenz’s hair. “We’ll keep the seeds, and get a—” she yawned again. “—A cutting. F’r Constance. After this nap.” 

A nap sounded excellent. Lorenz’s shift was more than just wet—it was a ruined mess—but it wasn’t going to get any less stained if she roused herself now instead of sleeping. Lorenz resettled herself against Leonie, closed her eyes, and was asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> me: and then Leonie and Lorenz tenderly make love for the first time, under the starry sky :)  
> my so-called brain: okay, tasteful fade to black  
> me: wait-  
> brain: tentacles. butt.
> 
> i thought i was going to make it through a whole oneshot without any [references](https://regularlesbian.tumblr.com/post/623400858953154560/this-is-unlocking-something-insane-in-my-head-to) to stupid birds but i was wrong ;-;  
> \--  
> RECS  
> If you would like to know why I picked Constance to be the buyer of Leonie's plant samples, may I direct your attention to whaleandjanuary's [Array Out of Bonds Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735803/chapters/65225710) which has a completely wonderful Constance voice. It is very, very good. Summary: _The genius sorceress and inventor Constance von Nuvelle is presented with a mystery for the ages: What on earth is wrong with Felix Fraldarius? Answer: Who cares? She decides to research better mysteries, such as, "How many times do you have to tie a man up before he admits he likes it?"_
> 
> If you would like some more tentacles, and who wouldn't, I can also recommend [Brackish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046576) by neonsheep. Summary: _Ashe befriends the monster lurking at the bottom of Garreg Mach’s pond. He gives it a parting gift the night before a weeks-long campaign in Empire territory._
> 
> Also one time I wrote, uh, Grecian tentacle porn so if you want to read that it's [wait'll they see this,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961418) in which Poseidon gets help taking his new form for a test drive.


End file.
